Seducido por la oscuridad
by Aqua395
Summary: Thalion no tenía nada, tampoco lo necesitaba. Entonces, a visperas de la batalla de Cormallen, una bella jovencita en las casas de curación cambiará su forma de ver el mundo. Una de mis primeras historias del señor de los anillos... Y la única.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes —con excepción de Thalion, Arahel y Elwing— pertenecen al gran maestro Tolkien. Aplausos para Este hombre por inventar la Tierra Media, a los elfos y a los enanos... por supuesto tambien a los Hobbit XD

**Título**: "Seducido por la oscuridad"

**Rating: **PG13

**Paring: **Thalion/Elwing y algo de Faramir/Eowyn

**Summary: **... No se que poner :(

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Levantó con dificultad sus parpados, vislumbrando el alto techo de piedra blanca de las casas de curación en Minas Tirith. Estaba acostado sobre algo blndo y múllido; muy cómodo. Viró su cabeza a la derecha, y allí vio a un anciano de cabellos y barbas blancas vestido con una larguisima túnica del mismo color que sostenía una pipa en su mano derecha.

-¿Mith- randir?-Preguntó en un susurro.

-El mismo en carne y hueso, Thalion.-Sonrió el viejo istari. Thalion sonrió, enseñando un poco de sus dientes blancos.

-¿Cómo estas aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó, muy confundido. Le dolía la cabeza.

-Nos encontramos en estos momentos en Minas Tirith, en las casas de curación. Estas recuperandote del halito negro al cual estuviste atrapado por largo tiempo.-Explicó Gandalf. -A pocos días de la victoria en los Campos de Pelennor.

Y Thalion recordó todo y su rostro se ensombreció. Su sonrisa desapareció y miró a Gandalf con temor en sus ojos dorados.

-Gandalf, lo siento.-Aunque una disculpa no bastaba para justificar su comportamiento de aquellos ultimos mil años.

-No lo sientas mi amigo, eras un esclavo de Sauron. Pero ya no lo eres y puedes pensar libremente.-Le sonrió el anciano. Aun así, esto no tranquilizó a Thalion; aun había algo que le preocupaba.

-¿Dónde está Arahel?-Observó como el rostro de Mithrandir se ensombrecia y se puso serio, sin rastro de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro casi siempre. Repitio la pregunta. -Ganfalf ¿dónde esta mi hermano?

Por unos minutos todo fue silencio en las Casas de Curación. Thalion esperaba la respuesta del mago y este aun no respondia. Parecía pensar la respuesta.

-Thalion, pasaron muchas cosas en la guerra del anillo. Y una de ellas es la muerte de tu hermano.- Dijo al fin, aunque esto no alivio a Thalion, más bien lo entristecio y enfurecio y sintió culpa... Culpa por saber que había sido él el culpable de su muerte. -No tienes nada de que culparte, Arahel murio en el Abismo de Helm luchando contra Saruman.

El más joven maia se quedo callado, recordando todos aquellos tiempos antiguos cuando solo había paz y ningun anillo del cual preocuparse. Pero el destino le arrebató a su querido hermano. En cierta forma le alegraba que hubiese muerto protegiendo sus ideales y defendiendo Rohan de los orcos del viejo mago blanco, pero le entristecia que ya no estuviera. Arahel siempre alegraba sus malos momentos, reanimandole cuando fuese necesario.

-Ahora, joven Thalion. Tengo que ir a hablar con el rey de Gondor, mientras que tú descansas un poco.-Se despidió Gandalf, levantandose de su asiento para marcharse del lugar.

Thalion cerró los ojos y todo se volvió oscuro para él, sumergiendose en un mundo de pesadillas.

...

La hermosa melodía llego a sus oídos, obligandole a abrir los ojos y que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro pálido. ¿De dónde provenía aquella música tan hermosa? Apartó las mantas con rapidez, calzandose las zapatillas de seda y saliendo sigilosamente de la habitación para no llamar la atención del mayoral. Afuera, en los jardines de las casas, se encontraba una bella muchacha de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, tocaba un hermoso violín de fresno; de allí provenía la bella melodía, la muchacha la creaba. Como hipnotizado, Thalion se acercó.

-Buenos días, mi señor.- Saludó suavemente la chica, dejando de tocar y dandose la vuelta de modo que el maia pudiese ver sus grandes ojos castaños.

-B- buenos días, mi señora.- Balbuceó Thalion. -Hermosa melodía toca usted.

-Gracias, mi señor. Me agrada tocar el violín en mis ratos libres.- Sonrió la muchacha. -Pero por favor, llamadme Elwing, no señora. Solo tengo dieciocho años.

-Entonces, llamadme a mi Thalion, pues ese es mi nombre.- Se animó a sonreir, Thalion. -¿Qué le trae por aquí tan temprano?

-Me agrada venir aquí y alegrar el despertar de los enfermos con mi música.- Respondió Elwing.

Tocó una vez más, mientras el maia se acercaba a los muros de la ciudad y espiaba hacia la tormenta de Mordor. Sintió como la brisa despeinaba sus cabellos y cerró los ojos para concentrarse únicamente en esa melodía que le arrancó una sonrisa. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió una punzada en estos y en su cabeza en general. Cayó de rodillas, respirando agitado.

-¿Thalion, Thalion?- Asustada, Elwing corrió hacia el muchacho que aun podía ver, en su mente, aquel ojo que tanto lo atormentaba en sueños como en los ultimos años. -¡Curanderos, curanderos! Hay un hombre enfermo aquí.

Levantó al joven maia, apoyandole sobre su hombro para conducirlo a las casas de curación donde los curadores se encargaron de recostarlo en el lecho y tratar de aliviar la fiebre. Pero el maia ya estaba inconciente.

Preocupada, Elwing se sentó en una silla a su lado, mientras estrujaba la falda de su vestido y se mordía el labio, rogando porque estuviese bien.

No sabía cuantas horas llevaba sentada allí, pero no se movería hasta que despertara. Sintió una cálida mano en el hombro e inconcientemente, la tomo entre las suyas, dandose cuenta de que era Faramir.

-Faramir.- Susurró Elwing.

-Ya son cerca del mediodía ¿deseas ir a almorzar?- Preguntó el senescal, aun con su brazo vendado.

La chica negó.

-Te lo agradezco, amigo. Pero deseo esperar a que Thalion despierte.- Respondió Elwing, volteó y le sonrió pícaramente. -Pero estoy segura de que a Eowyn le encantaría acompañarte en el almuerzo.

Faramir desvió la vista, sonrojado. Su amiga rió al percibir su verguenza y el hijo de Denethor se retiró del lugar aun con las mejillas sonrojadas. Elwing, con la mirada le vio retirarse hasta que sintió un ruido detrás suyo y al voltear, vio los ojos dorados que comenzaban a abrirse.

-¡Thalion!- Exclamó emocionada. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza.- Gimió el chico. -¿Estoy en las casas de curación verdad?

Elwing asintió y Thalion volvió a gemir, pero esta vez sono como un quejido.

-Siento que se me parte la cabeza. Si no os importa, preferiria estar un tiempo a solas y en silencio.- Murmuró Thalion, sosteniendose la cabeza con ambas manos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, como si así se fuera el dolor.

-Como tu quieras.- Sonrió Elwing y se incorporó de la silla, marchandose a los jardines.

Una vez solo, Thalion se sentó en la cama, masajeandose las sienes mientras esa voz le hablaba en su mente.

_**Thalion... Me has decepcionado... Pagaras el precio... Veras a todos tus amigos morir.**__ "Yo no tengo amigos" _Le respondió firmemente Thalion. _**Mithrandir esta frente a la puerta negra ¿qué sentirias al saber que lo mato lenta y dolorasamente? Haciendo más larga su agonía.**_

-¡No! No serías capaz.- Dijo en voz alta, aunque estuvo seguro que Sauron le había oído porque se carcajeo en su mente.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?- Preguntó el mayoral, acercandosele preocupado.

-¡No, alejese!- Exclamó Thalion, mientras se tomaba la cabeza y estrujaba los cabellos. -¿Qué espera? ¡Vayase!

Aturdido y desconcertado, el mayoral se retiró de la habitación dejando a Thalion luchando contra esa voz en su cabeza. _"Alejate, sal de mi mente." __**No puedes luchar contra mi, Thalion, soy más fuerte que tu... Sucumbiras ante el poder del anillo... no podras contra la tentación. **__"¡Noooo! Yo ya no tengo el anillo, soy libre por fin de la oscuridad y todo gracias a Mithrandir." __**Vaya, no sabía ese pequeño dato, puede serme muy util en la batalla de Cormallen.**__ "No te atreverías a dañar a Gandalf, vil rata sucia." _

Todo fue silencio en la cabeza de Thalion, que aflojo el agarre a sus cabellos y abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba transpirando y unas finas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. ¿Y si...? ¿Y si Sauron le hacía daño a Mithrandir? Gandalf era para él como un padre, un amigo a quien pedirle consejos. No soportaría que muriese en manos de los siervos del señor oscuro. Miró sus pálidas manos transpiradas sobre las mantas, apartó las mismas de un tiron y se levantó del lecho donde descansaba para aproximarse a la ventana que miraba al este.

-Mithrandir...- Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla para unirse a las demás que ya se encontraban en su rostro ruborizado.

-¿Thalion?- Elwing se acercó al maia, abrazandolo por detrás. Gesto extraño en la chica para no conocer al muchacho sino desde hace un par de horas.

-Elwing,- Susurró él. -¿nunca has tenido la sensación de que aquel a quien amas esta en graves problemas, por más lejos que este?

-Si.- Susurró en respuesta, la chica. -Me paso con mi padre, el murió en Osguiliath hace un mes. Me entristeció mucho su partida a las estancias de Mandos.

Luego añadió: -¿Por que? ¿Tú también temes por una persona?

-Temo por Mithrandir, él ha sido como un padre para mi todos estos años. Temo que Sauron pueda hacerle daño.- Dijo en un murmullo.

-Sabeis, Thalion, ocultas mucho tu pasado ¿por que no me decis?- Propuso Elwing.

-No puedo, es demasiado doloroso.- Respondió Thalion.

-Aun así, intentadlo.- Insistió la muchacha.

Thalion suspiró y comenzó: -Todo comenzó cuando llego a mi uno de los nueve anillos para los hombres, vencido por la tentación me lo coloque y me convertí en uno de los nueve espectros del anillo... ¡Fui yo quien hirio a Frodo en la cima de los vientos! ¡Fui yo el rey brujo de Angmar! ¡Fui yo quien mató al rey Theoden, de Rohan! ¡Fui yo quien hirió a la dama Eowyn! Pero fue Mithrandir quien me salvó del anillo... De mi mismo.

Con los ojos como platos, Elwing —por instinto— se alejó del maia, mirandolo con miedo. Thalion bajo la mirada y susurro.

-Ya sabía que reaccionarais así, por eso no quería contaros mi historia.

Elwing se dio cuenta de su error y reunió el valor suficiente como para convencerse de que ya no era uno de los espectros del anillo.

-Lo siento, yo... Reaccione por instinto, no debía retroceder.- Susurró en disculpa, acercandose a Thalion y colocó su mano sobre la de él. -Es que esto que me has dicho... Mithrandir tiene razón, no fue tu culpa, todo fue por los anillos... ¡Los anillos de poder no deberian existir!

Esto reconforto a Thalion, quien sonrió y le miro a los ojos. Apretando su mano contra la suya, ambos sonrieron mientras el sol del mediodía golpeaba fuertemente sus mejillas.

**Epílogo. **

Se paseó por la orilla del río dejando que el agua empapara sus pies desnudos. Con sus manos sostenía su vestido azul pálido, para evitar que se mojara. Era una agradable tarde en los jardines de Emyn Arnen, en Ithilien. Porque tras la derrota del señor oscuro, el sol había vuelto a brillar y los jardines de Ithilien volvían a ser hermosos y a estar repletos de flores y árboles, todo esto gracias al elfo de los bosques; Legolas, quien se había mudado a Ithilien junto a un grupo de elfos donde había formado una colonia de elfos, de donde era el rey.

-¿Te diviertes?- Preguntó una voz masculina que le encantaba escuchar.

-¡Thalion!- Exclamó Elwing, colgandose de su cuello. -Te extrañé mucho.

-¡Elwing!- Rió él. -He estado en el palacio todo el día.

-Si, pero has estado trabajando.- La joven hizo un puchero.

El maia la tomó por la cintura, juntando sus frentes y rozando sus narices para finalmente unir sus labios en un beso que fue correspondido. El relincho de un caballo los sacó de su mundo y el maia observó al joven caballo gris que esperaba ansioso ser montado.

-¿Deseais dar un paseo, mi señora?- Preguntó cordialmente.

-¡Por supuesto, mi señor!- Exclamó en respuesta.

Ayudó a su señora a subir al caballo y él mismo subió detrás, sujetando las delicadas manos de Elwing que tomaban las riendas. La ayudo a dirigir el caballo por los bosques de Ithilien.

**~:~:~:FIN:~:~:~**

**

* * *

**

**Notas finales de la Autora: **¡SI! Por fin he terminado de re-editar el Fanfic. Ahora podran disfrutarlo mejor. Ojala sea de su agrado porque me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas terminarlo T-T

Os quiero agradecer sus review, me alentaron a no eliminar este Fic... y quien sabe, tal vez se venga la continuación ;)

_"Pensamientos de Thalion" _

_**Voz de Sauron en la mente de Thalion.**_

Yo, despidiendome de ustedes xD

Namarië!


End file.
